Life As It once was
by twilightroxfreak
Summary: Edward leaves Bella pregnant in New Moon. Bella does the only thing she can think of...goes to the Volturi. Fifteen years later she is crowned Volturi princess. Edward find out will they reblossom their love or hate each other- Im terriaable at summerys
1. Proluge

Chapter 1: Preview

How could he? Why wold he? Those were the thoughts going through my head as Edward walked away. That was fifty years ago and I still missed him. I still love him I still needs him. "Bella, Aro wishes to see you." Jane sighed through the door. "I'll right down." I whispered and opened my wardrobe. I quickly slipped a one-shouldered red mini dress on. Then I transported to the ballroom where our thrones were. "Father, you asked for me." I said as I bowed before him. "Yes, Isabella. You know that your corenation is tomorrow, right?" He raised a brow. "Yea, I know dad." I giggled. "Well Isabella, You see I invited the Cullens." He whispered. "You did what?" My voice was high. "I invited the Cullens." He said honesty. The last thing I saw before everything go black was his worried face.

_**Yes, I know it's short but I'll update soon. Leave review plz tell me wat u think thx-Twilightroxfreak**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2. Chapter 1. Life as it is

"Bella, come on lets do something fun tonight!" Jane squealed. "Like what?" I laughed. God forgive me for asking. "Well we could get mani-pedi's, go shopping, get make overs, flirt with human guys. I don't know, FUN!" She screamed. It had been two hours since the talk with Aro. "Fine whatever I need something that'll make Edward want me again." I sighed. "Bella, I was there with you we found the note. We know he still loves you plus you could just change your appearance anyway." Jane laughed poking me. "Yeah, I know. I just miss him. It's been a long fifteen years and why would I change my appearance for him?" I asked narrowing my eyes. She smirked. "You'd better stop or I'll reverse the ageing." I laughed. She got tired of being picked on for being young so I aged her till she was about twenty-two. She pouted. "Fine," I sighed. "Let's go." I sighed slipping on two tanks, skinny jeans, knee high stiletto boots, about ten necklaces, and some light make up. "Alice would be proud." Jane laughed coming back in wearing a black tank, distressed skinny jeans, hot pink stilettos, and pink and black bracelets. Her perfect blonde hair down in waves. "And Rosalie would be saying to stop stealing her look." I giggled. "Well, it's not my fault I'm so damn hot." She grabbed her bag off my bed and grabbed my arm. I transported us to the huge garage. "Which car?" I asked. "Something flashy." She said and I was sucked into a vision.

**We****drive****into****the****parking****lot****of****the****mall****in****the****hot****pink****mustang.****The****Cullen****see****us****and****are****confused****why****we****didn****'****t****sparkle.****Seeing****me****Edward****goes****into****a****frenzy****freaking****out****over****himself.**** "****Bella?****" ****I****Alice****asks****leaning****out****the****door****of****a****cherry****red****mustang.**** "****Yes?****" ****I****asked****giggling.**** "****Why****the****hell****are****you****in****fucking****Italy?****Charlie****announced****your****death****t****en****years****ago.****" ****She****whispered****quickly.**** "****Smell****me.****" ****I****said****raising****a****wrist****to****her****nose.**** "****You****'****re****a****vamp?****" ****She****asked****staring****at****my****skin****incredulously.**** "****Yeah.****" ****I****sighed****removing****some****of****my****shied****from****my****wrist.**** "****Ohemgee!****I****missed****you.****And****who****'****s****your****friend?****" ****She****asked****looking****at****Jane.****Jane****started****smirking****and****Alice****clutched****her****head.****I****hit****Jane****'****s****arm****softly****making****her****stop.**** "****Jane?****What****the****hell?****Why****the****fuck****are****you****with****Bella?****" ****She****asked****puzzled****and****then****realization****came****over****her****face.**** "****Bella****you****joined****the****fucking****Volturi?****" ****She****screeched.**** "****Yes.****" ****I****muttered****looking****at****my****boots.**** "****Why****the****fuck****would****you****do****that?****" ****She****sobbed.**** "****Edward****left****me****he****didn****'****t****want****me****or****so****I****thought.****I****went****to****the****Volturi****got****turned****and****went****back****to****the****house****with****Jane.****We****found****the****letter****and****all****my****birthday****presents.****He****left****to****give****me****a****human****life****that****I****didn****'****t****want.****" ****I****sobbed****looking****up.****Edward****had****gotten****out****of****a****black****Volvo****and****swiftly****walked****over****to****me.****I****wordlessly****kissed****him.****The****kiss****was****filled****with****hurt,****sorrow,****love,****and****passion.**

"Bella? What did you see?" Jane asked pulling me from the vision. "Come on we have got to get to the mall." I almost squealed. "What car?" She groaned. "The hot pink mustang." I shouted and ran to its door. She closed the door and turned up the music.

"So what did you see?" Jane asked as I revved the engine. I touched her arm and showed her everything. "Ohemgee! Really? You get to kiss Eddie-boy, awwwwwwww so cute." She giggled. "And who knew Alice had such bad language." I laughed. "I sure didn't." Jane high-fived me. I rolled my eyes and applied my shield to us. We drive into the parking lot of the mall in the hot pink mustang. The Cullen saw us confused why we didn't sparkle. Seeing me Edward goes into a frenzy freaking out over himself. "Bella?" Alice asks leaning out the door of a cherry red mustang. "Yes?" I asked giggling. "Why the hell are you in fucking Italy? Charlie announced your death ten years ago." She whispered quickly. "Smell me." I said raising a wrist to her nose. "You're a vamp?" She asked staring at my skin incredulously. "Yeah." I sighed removing some of my shied from my wrist. "Ohemgee! I missed you. And who's your friend?" She asked looking at Jane. Jane started smirking and Alice clutched her head. I hit Jane's arm softly making her stop. "Jane? What the hell? Why the fuck are you with Bella?" She asked puzzled and then realization came over her face. "Bella you joined the fucking Volturi?" She screeched. "Yes." I muttered looking at my boots. "Why the fuck would you do that?" She sobbed. "Edward left me he didn't want me or so I thought. I went to the Volturi got turned and went back to the house with Jane. We found the letter and all my birthday presents. He left to give me a human life that I didn't want." I sobbed looking up. Edward had gotten out of a black Volvo and swiftly walked over to me. I wordlessly kissed him. The kiss was filled with hurt, sorrow, love, and passion.

"Bella, come on we have to go shopping!" Jane whined. "Bella, shopping? You're kidding right?" Rose said getting out of the mustang. "Really! She's a total shopaholic now." Jane giggled. "Wow!" Alice squealed happily. Rose grimaced and walked over to me. She hugged me tightly. "Bella, I'm so sorry I was such a bitch. You always were Edward's world. I guess I was just upset that Eddie thought you were more beautiful than me. And the truth is you are." She whispered quickly. "I looked up into her golden eyes. Suddenly I felt wetness on my cheeks. I wiped the tears; there were stained pink because of happiness.

"You can cry?" Alice asked amazed. "Yeah, it one of my gifts." I laughed. "One?" Alice gasped. I laughed. "I explain later. But I have a secret to tell you." I sighed. "What?" Carlisle said curiosity alight in his warm eyes. "I'm the princess of the Volturi." I whispered. "No way." Rose giggled. "Yeah," Jane giggled. "So, let's shop. I need something sexy for tomorrow." I smiled. "You are sexy." Edward whispered wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked up and smiled. I smoothed my shield over all of us. "Yo, Bella!" I heard Felix call. I turned to see Jane running towards him. So then each of us coupled up we walked into the mall happily.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: Chapter 2 Shopping!**

Jane yanked me in the door and tried to pry me away from Edward. I looked into his eyes and felt weightless. Edward left me so I could have a human life and now I was a Vampire and he really loves me. Rose grinned at me and winked. I never thought Rose would grin at me. "Okay, girls let's get shopping. Guys, you get to carry our bags." Jane smiled. We shopped for hours before I found **The Dress**. It was dark blue with white intricate designs on the bust, waist, and spread out on the gown. There was a belt with the same design at the front on it and I knew I had to have it. It was perfect for my crowning. I looked around and found a perfect pair of heels. They were completely black strappy stilettos that went about six inches above my ankle. They were sexy. I then found black and dark blue hair feathers that I knew would look amazing. I then began to look for my after party dress. And I soon found it. It was a red and black strapless cocktail dress with sparkles at the bust and with a black film over the bottom of the dress. I could wear my heels from earlier with it. I then was done with that I looked around for some lingerie. I chose a lavender corset style and knew Edward would love it. I paid for everything and sent Edward with the bags to the car.

I met up with all the girls at the make-up area and smiled. I chose black eye shadow, blue eye shadow, blue eyeliner, blood red lipstick and clear lip-gloss. I was done and waited on the other girls before going to the perfume counter. I chose Samba Sexy and I knew tomorrow night was going to be perfect. I bought everything and went randomly shopping. I then began thinking about the tiara Aro had ordered me. It had red rubies and pure diamonds in it and I couldn't wait to wear it. Edward wrapped his arms around me and smiled. I love SHOPPING!

We returned to our cars and I kissed Edward tenderly. He winked and waited till I pulled out to follow me. I sped off into the sunset towards the castle. When we arrived I parked the Mustang and hurriedly went into the castle. I quickly put a shield over Renessmee and E.J. I then pulled the Cullens to the side. "Edward, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before but you left me pregnant fifteen years ago." I squeaked out looking at the floor. Everyone gasped. Esme was the first to speak. "You mean I'm a grandma?" She squealed. I nodded happily. She covered her mouth and threw her arms around me. "I can't believe this happened. I'm a Grandpa." Carlisle looked confused. Edward looked proud and kissed me happily. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have left if I knew you were pregnant." He whispered. I smiled and hugged him. Jasper looked freaked out and Alice was hopping up and down. Emmett was smiling and Rose looked sad. "Guys, I have the gift to make you fertile." I squeaked. Rose's eyes widened with joy and she rushed over to hug me. "You are the best sister ever!" She exclaimed and pulled back. "Wanna see something cool?" I asked. Rose nodded so I walked straight up to Emmett and changed my appearance into him. He looked at me and backed away. Everyone laughed. I then changed into Alice and mocked her. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen and I'm a vampire on drugs. I am obsessed with shopping, Jasper and drugs. Hehehe!" I laughed. Her mouth dropped and suddenly everyone was laughing. Everything was perfect


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 3 KIDS!**

I quietly pulled my family along behind me till we were in the castle. "Everyone hold hands. Just do it." I said when Em gave me a weird look. When we were all together I transported us up stairs outside of Nessie's room. I put my finger up to my lips and opened the door."Ness? I have a surprise." I said opening the door. "What is it Mom?" She squealed out before running to me. Ness looked about seventeen but was only fifteen. She is my height with waist length bronze (naturally curly) hair that she wears straightened. She has Edwards's facial structure and my eyes with flecks of green in them. I quickly pulled out a mini-dress I bought her. "Ohemgee! Mom this is adorable." I then reached over to her and showed her my day at the mall. She gasped the pulled the door open and leaped up onto Edward. "Daddy!" She sighed against his chest. Edward looked very affectionate holding her and she slowly lowered herself. "I've heard stories about all of you and I'm happy to finally meet you. I'm Renessmee Carlie Cullen. Renessmee is a combo of Renee and Esme. And Carlie is Carlisle and Charlie. And I'm a Cullen cuz you guys are my family!" She exclaims. Ness walks up to Carlisle first. "Um let's see Grandpa. I know you were twenty-three when you were turned. You tried to kill yourself but nothing worked. Then you crossed some deer and realized you could be a vegetarian vampire. You went and stayed with the Volturi. Then left to study to be a doctor and now you are." She breathed and walked over to Esme. "You were about twenty-two when they found you. You had thrown yourself off a cliff because your baby died. You were so mangled they took you straight to the morgue. Carlisle came and took you home and changed you. You've been together ever since. You wished Daddy would find someone perfect. She passed to Rose. "Rosalie you were raped by your fiancé and his friends. They left you in the street to die. Carlisle smelt the blood came and turned you. You hated that they were more beautiful than you. After you got your thirst under control you killed them one by one leaving Royce for last." She breathed and went to Em. "You were found by Rosalie being eaten by a bear. She saved you and brought you back to Carlisle. Carlisle turned you and you had remarkable strength." She stepped to Alice. "I'm not going to say anymore but I know all of this from in the womb. I absorbed all of your life stories." Renessmee smiled. "Oh, have you told E.J. or Ashley yet?" She asked and I turned to my family. They were shocked. "Edward you left me pregnant with triplets." I sighed. Everyone gasped. "Hold hands." I said and everyone did, this time Ness was clutching her daddy. We transported outside E.J.'s room. I pulled out the iPod I bought him. I knocked and he answered immediately. I passed him the IPod and touched his arm. He yanked it away and hugged Edward." It's nice to finally meet you, sir." E.J said pulling back. E.J. has Edward's height but is the male version of me. He has my hair, my face and my attitude. His eyes somehow were gold and never changed never dimmed. They were so bright he didn't even look like a vampire. He hugged everyone and we all gathered hands. I transported us outside of Ashley's room. She can see the future. She stepped out before I could knock and hugged Edward. "Hi, Dad." She sighed. Ashley is also my height my hair and Edward's emerald green eyes from when he was human. I then transported us outside the castle. "Okay guys. I'm making everyone completely human for tonight. We're going out tonight." I said and everyone looked shocked but nodded. I transported us to the town square and turned us human. We were still extremely gorgeous but human. I took this time to look at they're human eyes. Carlisle Jasper and Rosalie's were blue; Esme and Alice's were hazel; Edward and Ashley's were green; mine and Renessmee were brown and E.J.'s were well, one was green and one was brown. I gasped. He was perfect I kissed his head and pulled everyone into the first diner I saw.


End file.
